


Indulgence

by annaxmims



Series: 911 Oneshots [11]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Smut, Tagging everything remotely close to what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Carlos indulges one of TK's kinks. It turns out really well for themInspired by Ronen's tweet about Carlos putting TK in handcuffs
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 179
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	Indulgence

Carlos Reyes was of the opinion that everything TK did was hot. TK looked hot fighting fires, but he also looked hot tying his damn shoes. It didn’t even matter what he wore. Carlos swore he could walk around wearing a trash bag and still make it work. 

He loved every version of TK but he was particularly partial to dressed up TK. There was something about his boyfriend in a suit that made his knees go weak. 

“You look so good,” Carlos praised as TK met him in the living room, reaching out to straighten his tie. Judd and Grace were hosting a small party at their house in celebration of their tenth wedding anniversary. They’d invited the entire crew, plus Carlos and Judd and Grace’s families. Grace had insisted that they all dress up, which led to suited up TK and drooling Carlos.

“Glad you like it,” TK leaned into his arms, leaning his chin on his chest. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Seriously babe, looking that good should be illegal.”

“Yeah? You gonna arrest me, officer?” TK nipped at his neck playfully.

“I don’t know,” Carlos flipped them around so that TK’s back was to his chest and he was gripping his wrists. “Is that something you’re into?”

TK made a noise in the back of his throat that he didn’t know he was capable of making and his body went limp, leaning back heavily against Carlos.

“Woah,” Carlos gently turned TK back to face him and cupped his cheeks. “Come back to me space cadet.”

TK’s pupils were blown and it took him a minute to refocus on Carlos.

“Sorry. I uh- I don’t know what happened.”

He tried to pull away but Carlos stopped him.

“Hey. It’s okay baby. Look we don’t have a lot of time,” Carlos glanced at the clock. “But I need you to answer me honestly. Is that something you’re seriously into? Is it something you want to try?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Carlos ran his hands up and down TK’s arms soothingly. “Here’s what’s gonna happen. We don’t have time to talk about this as much as we need to. So we’re gonna go to Judd and Grace’s party, and we’re gonna keep our hands to ourselves,” that bit was spoken as a warning. “Then when we get home we’re gonna have a real discussion about this and then we’ll decide together if it’s something we want to try. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good,” Carlos kissed TK”s temple. “Do you need a minute or are you good?”

“I’m good.”

“Okay, let’s get going before we’re late.”

Carlos kept one hand on TK’s thigh as he drove, partially as a grounding point for TK’s still wandering mind and partially as a promise of what was to come.

TK managed to control himself pretty well, at least better than Carlos thought he would. TK was clingy and touchy at the best of times, but especially when they were planning something -sexy-. A few times Carlos had had to pull TK’s hand away when in wandered too far up his leg and give his boyfriend a warning look. Most of the time that look could put him in his place, but sometimes TK liked to test his patience just to see how far he could go. 

After he removed TK’s hand for the fourth time in the middle of dinner he pushed his chair back and stood, “I’m gonna go get another drink.”

He discreetly motioned for TK to follow him and he did, not offering an explanation to everyone else at the table. 

Carlos walked in from the outside patio, going far enough into the house that it looked like he was headed for the kitchen, but out of the way where no one could see them.

He pushed TK against the wall, boxing him in with his arms. 

“Hi,” TK whispered.

“Hi. Baby, what did I tell you before we left?”

“Hands to myself.”

“You’re not doing a great job of that huh?”

“No.”

“You’re trying to get my attention aren’t you?”

TK nodded, pushing closer to get his arms around Carlos.

He returned the hug, rubbing up and down TK’s back.

“I know. I got you keyed up on accident before we came. So here’s my deal for you. If you can behave for the rest of the party, I’ll give you a treat when we get home. That sound good?”

TK nodded against his chest and Carlos shook his head, “Words TK.”

“Yes.”

“Okay good. Take a breath. Calm down.”

TK pulled away and leaned back against the wall, taking deep breaths.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize babe. It’s my fault too. We shouldn’t be here much longer. Just another hour, that’s all I’m asking”

“I can do it.”

“I know you can. Okay, let’s get drinks and get back out there before they come looking for us.”

TK nodded his agreement and they retrieved a glass of water for both of them along with a second glass of wine for Grace before rejoining the party. 

True to his word, they were only there for another hour before they began making their rounds and saying goodbye, telling anyone who asked that Carlos had a shift the next day and headed to the car.

TK was even more jittery on the way home and Carlos had barely put the car in park before TK was getting out and heading to the front door, fumbling with his keys. 

Carlos laughed at his eagerness and followed him, taking the keys from his hands, flipping it the right way around, and unlocking the door. 

“I was good right?”

“Of course you were. You want your prize?”

“Yes please.”

“Okay. Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Carlos led him up to their room and shut the door behind him. He began kissing up and down TK’s neck as he pushed his jacket off his shoulders and worked on unbuttoning his shirt.

“What’s my prize?”

“What’s your favorite thing in the world?”

“You?”

Carlos laughed, “Nice try. Besides that?”

“Uhh, I don’t know. I’m kinda blanking right now.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Carlos finished with his upper body and dropped to his knees, getting to work on TK’s pants. “I know you’re gonna love it.”

When TK was fully naked, he climbed on the bed while Carlos undressed.

“Lay on your belly,” he instructed as he climbed on the bed behind him.

He tapped the outside of his thigh and TK’s hips went up on instinct. Carlos spent a few minutes running his hands over the smooth skin of TK’s thighs, kissing and biting at his cheeks.

“Carlos,” he whined.

“What is it, baby?”

TK whined petulantly again, pushing his hips back.

“Do you want me to get on with it?”

“Yes.”

“You should have said something.”

Carlos spread TK’s cheeks with his hands then got to work. 

It took him less than five minutes to have TK moaning and shaking. 

“Carlos please.”

“Please what baby? You’ll get what you want if you can tell me.”

“I wanna cum.”

“Go ahead, baby.”

Like his body had been waiting for the command, no sooner than the words had left his mouth, TK was coming.

TK collapsed face-first on the bed and Carlos rolled him over gently, away from the dirty spot on the sheets. While TK was still out of it, he grabbed a cloth from the bathroom, soaking it in cool water, and used it to clean him off. 

TK whined and reached for him, pulling him down to cuddle with him. They dozed on and off for almost an hour before Carlos woke TK up to drink water and eat something. When he was more awake they changed the sheets then collapsed back into bed together.

“Pretty damn good prize,” TK complimented from his spot on Carlos’ chest.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“You didn’t get off.”

“I don’t need to,” Carlos kissed his head. “It was supposed to be about you.”

“Do you wanna talk now?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Okay go for it.”

“Do you really want me to use my cuffs on you?”   


“Yeah, I do.”

“Why?”

“I think it would be hot. You know I like it when you’re in control and I guess this is an extension of that. You’re completely in control of me. You’re in control of how much I can move if I can touch you. I like that.”

Carlos nodded thoughtfully, “Okay, but I have some conditions.”

“Okay.”

“Only one hand for now. Let’s just try it out and if you hate it it’s easier to get you out fast. If we both enjoy it we can work up to both hands.”

“I can live with that. Anything else?”

“No actual sex.”

“What?”

“Like I said I want to be able to get to you quickly if you don’t like it and I don’t want to hurt you pulling out too fast or something like that.”

“Okay, I guess that makes sense. Anything else?”

“No, I think that’s it. Actually, one more thing, do you want to plan out when we do it, or do you want to be surprised?”

“Surprise me.”

TK hoped that when he told Carlos to surprise him, he wouldn’t be waiting long. Luckily, he wasn’t.

Almost two weeks later he came home from work to find the house seemingly empty and a pair of keys on the coffee table next to a note instructing him to get undressed and come upstairs. 

He left his clothes folded neatly on the couch and proceeded to their bedroom clutching the keys.

Carlos was waiting for him on the bed, one side of the handcuffs already locked into place on the bed.

He pulled him in for a kiss, then gently maneuvered him onto the bed.

“Right arm.”

TK lifted his right arm and Carlos kissed his palm before putting his wrist into the cuff.

“Color?” he asked.

“Green.”

Carlos clicked it into place and TK gave it an experimental tug. It wasn’t tight enough to hurt, but if he pulled hard enough the metal bit into his skin.

“That feel okay?”

“Green,” TK answered again.

Carlos gave him another kiss on the lips before slowly trailing kisses down his neck and chest.

TK wasn’t sure when he had gotten fully hard, but his body was certainly into what was happening. 

Carlos took him in hand, giving him a few gentle strokes before taking the head into his mouth. He stroked the base with a tight grip as he sucked lightly on the first few inches of his cock, flicking his tongue the way TK liked.

“Shit,” TK’s left hand threaded into Carlos’ hair but Carlos pulled off, pushing his hand down on the bed.

“Keep your hand down.”

TK whimpered but didn’t give him any other sign that he was uncomfortable so he resumed what he was doing. 

He switched it up after a few minutes, taking him all the way down, which made TK jerk, handcuffs rattling uselessly against the bed frame.

Carlos hadn’t realized what a turn on it was for him. He knew he liked being dominant and in control, but he hadn’t realized he’d be into rendering TK completely submissive. This was an interesting development for both of them. 

He knew the signs that TK was getting close, his breathing had picked up and he was whining more than moaning at that point, so he decided to speed things up.

He pulled himself off of TK’s cock and moved so that he was hovering over him, one hand supporting his body, the other reaching between them to take both of their dicks in hand. 

Precum and spit made it easier as he jerked them off at a brutal pace, trying to catch up to TK.

TK turned his head to bite at Carlos’ bicep, knowing it would leave a mark. 

“I’m close,” he moaned against the skin of his arm.

“Me too baby. Whenever you’re ready.”

A few more strokes of his hand had TK spilling between them, Carlos following soon after.

Carlos gently lowered himself down on top of TK. They laid there for a few minutes, him rubbing TK’s side and TK’s hand in his hair until his brain cells came back online.

He rolled over and grabbed the keys from the nightstand. He unlocked TK and kissed the faint red mark on his skin, rubbing to make sure the circulation to his hand hadn’t been cut off.

He sat TK up and encouraged him to drink some water while he got them both cleaned up. When he came back, he downed his own bottle of water and they split a power bar between them as they curled up under a blanket. 

“Thoughts?” Carlos asked, stroking his hands through the sweaty mess of TK’s hair.

“So fucking good.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“So that’s something you want to try again?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Good. Me too.”

TK slumped against him, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

“You’re amazing. Thank you for indulging my weird kinks.”

“If they all turn out like that, I’ll indulge whatever you want.”


End file.
